


Rehearsing

by otomiyatickles



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Sex, Erotic Tickling, M/M, Porn Star AU, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Tickling, Tickling Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: [PORN STAR AU] Yuuri and Victor have gotten closer and are about to engage in some private rehearsal. Yuuri does not mind at. all.





	Rehearsing

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com](http://otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com/) \- 16/12/'18.  
> Prompt: ”I’m too ticklish for that.” 
> 
> Sequel to [Improvising](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849837)

 "And _cut_!” Woah, just woah. Yuuri gasped for breath and leaned his head back. His wrists felt sore from the bondage, his body was shivering, his ass and insides felt hot, there was just so much going on here.

“You okay, Yuuri?” Victor lovingly stroked his fingers through Yuuri’s sweaty hair, and he nodded. Two crew members untied his limbs, and he was grateful for the blanket Victor put over him. That was just fucking wow.

 _Never_ would he have imagined that his first time getting fucked by Victor would be with him tied to a bed, after getting tickled to damn death and experiencing the best orgasms in his life- ever. 

The intercourse had to wait until the third episode. The _third_. Yuuri had never thought a porn series would tease its viewers like this one was doing, but it definitely worked. The pilot episode with the sexual tension between Erik and Yuuta, some tickling and some.. other things, was definitely what you could call successful. 

The second episode never had a single fuck and not any drop in ratings. Erotic tickling became a central aspect of their intimacies, pushing Yuuri to his limits each time. But this time it got real. Victor showed him what it was like to make love to someone- at least that’s what it felt like. Even if it was for some ordinary porn series, Yuuri felt like Victor had just made _love_ to him, and he couldn’t be any happier.

“Are you really okay?” Yuuri nodded again, unable to hide his smile from Victor.

“Never better,” he said with a blush. Victor blushed as well and smiled back.

“I’ll treat you to a drink, okay?” Since the first time Victor invited him, their hangouts after work had become quite regular. Yuuri wasn’t sure if he could guess this could lead to anything, and whether it was just his imagination that both of them blushed whenever they looked at each other, and that both of them were enjoying this physical contact everytime even when it was just for work. Like sure, Victor had told him he liked him, but to what extent? 

And so, Yuuri and Victor ended up at their usual spot after work, which was a bit awkward because Yuuri was still internally and externally recovering from today’s intercourse.

“I.. can’t believe he didn’t let us rehearse that.” Yuuri could hit his own head for bringing it up during their casual outing, but Victor just chuckled and he smiled charmingly.

“Yeah, he wanted to record our _first_ time together and he did. Well, I’d say it worked.” Yuuri froze with his glass against his lips, and he stared at Victor in question. 

“It was _magical_ ,” Victor said, and he winked. Yuuri quickly finished his movement to take a sip, only to choke on it and he coughed. That had to be the cheesiest and sweetest thing someone had ever said to him and-

“You’ve got.. wine, here let me help..” Victor leaned in and wiped his lips. Ohhh, don’t do this. Yuuri tried to instruct his heart not to go on a rampage like it did, but his entire mind and body were already in a big state of error. Victor was close now, touching him fondly to wipe the wine off his face. Yuuri could see the playful sparkle in Victor’s eyes. The smoothness of his skin. Every little detail on his face and- oh shit. There he went.

So apparently it took him only about a month of knowing Victor, one afternoon of fucking him and right now three sips of red wine to lose his control: he kissed him, on the _lips_. 

“Hm..” Victor let out a muffled sound in surprise, but he didn’t move back. Yuuri’s eyes were wide open as he pressed his lips against Victor’s, but they slowly closed when Victor took the lead. An arm moved around his middle, Yuuri gasped slightly when he was pulled closer, and then they were kissing deeply.

“Sorry.” Victor was the first to move back again, and Yuuri blushed like crazy. They were in a public place after all. Oh, and he just kissed Victor Nikiforov. Very important detail.

“Nonono I’m sorry! I first- I did. Oh God, I’m so sorry,” he chirped, totally flustered, but Victor just chuckled and shook his head.

“I probably would’ve done it if you hadn’t.” He winked, and Yuuri’s heart melted into a puddle again. Uh oh. Victor then downed his own drink in one go and held out his hand. No words were said, but Yuuri accepted it. And that’s how he ended up in Victor’s hotel room. Kissing, making out like teenagers on their first date. 

Nothing was a first to them, physically. They had already kissed, even fucked, but to Yuuri, it was a first, mentally. It was their first intimate moment outside the studio.

“You really are ticklish,” Victor whispered fondly when Yuuri had shuddered and giggled a few times when he kissed his neck. Yuuri blushed and pouted.

“I’m... sorry,” he said, but Victor continued to kiss him sensually and Yuuri could feel his lips curl into a smile.

“It’s okay. I like it.” Yuuri tensed up when Victor’s fingers were sliding under his shirt, up his sides and tracing his skin very lightly, but enough to tickle. Their kisses, Victor’s touches, somehow everything was so different than they were on set. So different. 

“V-Victor- ah.. Not there~” Yuuri mewled softly when Victor very lightly traced his ribs. He felt Victor smile against his lips again before a long and wet kiss followed. Victor tickled his ribs, with a little bit more pressure, but still kissed him. 

Yuuri twisted and squirmed, but not with too much vigor. He allowed Victor to tease him. He was happy to be able to dance and twist a little too, without all the bondage trapping him.

“I’m curious... How you would handle it, without being tied up..” Victor whispered in his ears as if reading Yuuri’s damn mind.

“Handle... what?” Yuuri already knew what Victor was talking about, he just couldn’t believe it.

“...Tickling,” Victor whispered with his lips very close against Yuuri’s ear. His hot breath felt ticklish too, and Yuuri shuddered.

“Shall we find out?” Yuuri held his breath as Victor carefully took his hand and guided him away from the couch where they had been doing their hot making out session- towards the bed. Yuuri’s heart was racing.

“I eh.. Yes..” He wasn’t sure about all this. Victor was appearing to be the same as the character he was playing: curious to explore Yuuri’s sensitivity and seemingly enjoying it on an erotic level. And then there was Yuuri, who was also an absolute match with his own character.

“Like.. a rehearsal?” Yuuri asked as Victor calmly pushed him down onto the bed. Victor shrugged, smiling sweetly.

“A private one,” he said, and he leaned in and kissed Yuuri again. Yuuri was still in a state of bliss from being able to be intimate with his co-star outside the studio. To discover their mutual feelings, it was all so much.

“Ah...” Yuuri’s eyes opened mid-kiss when he felt that Victor slowly pushed his arms up. Up, further up, until his fingers closed around the cold metal frame of the bed’s headboard.

“Could you hold onto this?” Victor asked him sweetly. Yuuri felt his insides flutter. Hold onto this while...?

“I’m too ticklish for that.” His voice sounded shy and tiny, but Victor kissed his lips and teasingly traced his fingers up and down his torso. 

“We’ll see,” Victor sang teasingly between the kisses. Yuuri gasped and arched his back, a sound coming out of him from deep down, but it was muffled by Victor’s lips that were still on his own.

Victor then slowly began to scribble at his armpits. Yuuri’s shirt was still present unlike any of their tickling sessions on set, but still this felt so torturous. Yuuri held onto the metal bar with all his strength, but his body began to tremble and he squealed into Victor’s mouth.

“Hmphphh!” Victor’s fingers went down again and hit a real sensitive spot on the side of his stomach, so one of Yuuri’s arms shot down as a reflex. Victor caught him. Yuuri felt how Victor’s warm and gentle hand just calmly guided his hand back up in its previous position, and he held his breath.

“May I? I want to test your limits.” Yuuri could barely hear Victor, but just gave a nod. And that’s when there was no more kissing. Just Victor tickling him. First, Victor’s fingers were anywhere where his clothes were. Making him feel defenseless and helpless, and overly sensitive despite his shirt protecting his skin underneath. And then, Victor’s fingers found the edge of his shirt. They went underneath, and Yuuri felt how they tested the sensitivity levels under there like they often did on set. 

Yuuri’s voice? All over the place.

“ _AAHAh_ nohoho p-plehease not there, aahha! V-Victor! Victor nohoho!” He was crying out so many protests through his uncontrollable laughter. But his fingers were clenching onto the metal frame as if he would die if he ever let go. It was how much he loved Victor’s touch, that he couldn’t and _wouldn’t_ let go. 

“Vihi-Victor ohoho I c-can’t! Hehehelp!” Victor just chuckled in response, having reached his lower area, and Yuuri’s eyes widened as he felt Victor unbuckle his pants.

“You can let go. I won’t stop.” It sounded more like Victor reassuring him than a warning. 

“I d-dohon’t want to let go!” Did he really just say that? He did. It was embarrassing, but Yuuri just didn’t feel like wanting to let go.

Still, he did let go out of reflex when Victor moved his pants down his legs and his fingers went after his insanely ticklish thighs, but Yuuri wouldn’t let his arms go further down than his own middle; he wrapped his arms around his stomach and curled slightly, laughing while Victor continued to test his sensitivity.

“You’re doing great without bondage Yuuri,” Victor complimented. Yuuri vaguely registered that Victor pushed a knee between his legs to spread them, and his inner thighs fell victim to Victor’s predator fingers.

“HEHe! Ooohhhoho no p- _please_!” Yuuri squeaked. He managed to roll onto his stomach, another reflex, and he reached up to the metal frame again to pull himself up. Victor however hummed in approval and said:

“Good call, Yuuri. You can give it another try.” Yuuri’s fingers around the cold bar trembled. As if hypnotized, he did as he was told. He held onto it and tested himself; how long would he hold out until he’d die from the tickling and let go? 

Victor enjoyed to explore this with him. His fingers had reached his hips and were tickling him teasingly and also playing with his underwear. Yuuri was basically on his knees from his previous position in an attempt to flee, and he gasped when he could feel Victor’s fingers trace the round shape of his ass.

“May I, Yuuri?” Blushing and biting his lip, Yuuri nodded shyly. He lifted his bottom slightly and let Victor undress him. It wasn’t anything new for Victor to see, yet Yuuri felt so _exposed_. Victor lightly scribbled his fingers over his ass, tickling him softly and making him cry out. 

“Even ticklish right here, God, I love you.” It was just a casual remark, but Yuuri went beet red in the face from that. 

“H-hehe I’m - ohhhh, V-Victor wahahait,” Yuuri laughed when Victor’s wiggling fingers went to his front. He immediately dropped further down on his knees as if to hide himself there, but Victor just put his hand flat against his stomach and helped him raise his butt again.

“I’ll make you feel great, Yuuri, and you won’t need to think about anything else. Okay?” Yuuri swallowed. No director, no cameras, no crew, there was indeed nothing else to focus on than Victor pleasuring him with his hand and - OH.

“ _Victor_!” Yuuri chirpe when he felt Victor kiss his ass. This, now this, was new. He held his breath and shuddered when Victor licked him.

“D-don’t - I haven’t, I don’t know if... I think - aahh!” Yuuri gasped when another lick up his ass crack tickled him slightly. It felt good, torturous, ticklish. He wanted more of it.

“Don’t worry Yuuri,” Victor hummed. He licked again. Just a flick of the tip of his tongue against his little hole, and Yuuri bit his lip. Uhh.... He wasn’t sure what to do. His hands that were still holding onto the headboard trembled, and he lowered his head and gathered his breath. 

They weren’t simple licks anymore. Victor was pushing his tongue into him. Deeper everytime. Licking around again, and then back into him. His fingers were tickling his balls and inner thighs, not touching him and yet Yuuri felt he was getting painfully hard from this.

“N-nono.. No please..” Yuuri whimpered when the tickling and wet stimulation in his ass became unbearable. It all tickled so bad, but all felt _so_ good. 

“Oh please stop!” Yuuri moaned, his hands shooting down finally so he could grip the pillow and bury his face in it.

“Then what do you want Yuuri?” Victor asked. Yuuri panted, finding the courage to bring out the words.

“...Please, do it?” He was a damn porn actor but couldn’t find a bolder way to ask Victor Nikiforov to fuck him. Luckily, he didn’t need to. Merely prepared with tongue, Yuuri felt a little bit of pain but then only pleasure once Victor was fully inside him. And then those fingers on his body were back as well, tickling him and proving him that this tickle kink had become a part of them now, even without the cameras aimed at them.

“H-hehe, Victor I - ahh! Aaahaha!” Yuuri moaned, laughed, giggled, and felt so many sensations. His orgasm was there real fast, but Victor didn’t stop. He didn’t stop fucking and he didn’t stop tickling, til’ the point Yuuri thought he would faint. 

He had totally missed if and when Victor got his release, but by the time he slowly came back to earth, he was lying with his head on the pillow, and a still butt-naked Victor sitting right next to him, talking on the phone.

“Victor...? What are you doing, it’s the middle of the ni-” Yuuri could hear the familiar voice of their director.

“Director, I have an idea,” Victor said, and he looked at Yuuri and winked. Yuuri blushed.

“We won’t need any bondage next time. What if Yuuta loves it as much as Erik does?” 

Yuuri blushed and buried his face in his pillow. Oh damn. Now this was a little bit embarrassing. Just a little. But hearing the laughing and excited voice of the director coming from Victor’s phone, it looked like it was all set and that the next episode might become a whole different thing. 


End file.
